Pegasus (KQ)
Pegasus is the great white winged horse of legend. He is a handsome white horse, with beautiful wings of delicate white feathers. The leather bridle is around the winged horse's head.Narrator (KQ2): "This is a handsome white horse! It has beautiful wings of delicate white feathers. The leather bridle is around the winged horse's head. Background The great, white, winged horse that was born from Medusa when her head was cut off by Perseus. Pegasus could only be captured and tamed by use of a golden bridle. Athena gave this bridle to Bellerophon to help him in his task of killing the Chimaera--a fire-breathing beast with the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and the tail of a great serpent. Later, Bellerophon tried to ride Pegasus up Mount Olympus, but the winged horse threw him off down the mountain and escaped. Bellerophon did not live happily every ever. He was doomed to spend the rest of his life as an outcast, lame and shunned by all.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 497 Graham encountered Pegasus after he accidentally threw the djinn's bridle on the great snake in the cliffs above Kolyma.KQC, 2nd Edition, 497 The Enchanter in Kolyma had turned the horse into a viper after he had refused to be his steed. The snake had then be set to guard a small, damp cave. Within it was set the second of three magical keys.KQC, 2nd Edition, 83 Graham ha intended to kill the snake using a magic sword he had received form a genie. He knew the weapon would rid him of the the menace. Graham was more of a fencer than a hack-and-slash type who triumphs through brute strength. He knew to dispatch the snake would take only a flick of his wrist, a flick of a moment. However, Graham had forgotten about the Leather Bridle he had draped over the sword's hilt. With a swift motion King Graham made to grab the hilt and swung the blade through the air, so to slice the head from the serpent's body. His hand grabbed the bridle's silver bit instead, and still thinking he held a sword, he flicked it through the air. In surprise, Graham let go of the bridle, and he threw the bridle at the snake by mistake.KQC1E, pg 78 Graham broke the enchantment magically transforming the snake into a winged horse..Narrator (KQ2): "You toss the leather bridle onto the coiled snake. Instantly, there stands before you not a snake, but a beautiful winged horse wearing the bridle!" The horse then gave Graham a magic Sugar Cube in thanks.Pegasus (KQ2): "Thank you, kind sir, for saving me. An evil enchanter turned me into a snake when I refused to be his steed. To repay you, here is a magic sugar cube, that will guard against poisonous brambles." It then flew away. Pegasus has a very independent nature, and will not allow riders on his back.The winged horse has a very independent nature. It doesn't want a rider on its back. It then flew away paying Graham no attention.Narrator (KQ2): "The horse is flying away, and pays no attention to you." Stone statues of Pegasus lie outside the Desert Temple in Serenia, and seem to guard the crumbling temple. Behind the scenes Though its name is not mentioned in KQ2, King's Questions and An Encyclopedia of Daventry confirmed that the horse is indeed Pegasus. The encyclopedia chapter also points out that Pegasus was born from Medusa, which appears to be the inspiration for why he was turned into a snake in the game. The encyclopedia chapter also points out the connection between the magic bridle used to restore Pegasus and the story of Bellerophon which the same bridle was used to capture and ride the winged horse. However, the puzzle is still considered to have one of the more obscure puzzle solutions in the series, requiring several leaps in logic (even with fore-knowledge of Medusa & Pegasus in mythology) or dumb accidental luck on the part of the player. The latter is actually satirized in the novelized section of the Companion (Graham attempts to slay the snake, but accidentally throws the bridle instead). King Graham can pet the horse.Narrator (KQ2): "The beautiful white horse lets you stroke its velvety white nose." Graham can attempt to get on the horse, but unsuccessfullyThe white horse is much too big and strong for you to hold it.. The winged horse statues in KQ5, are also referred to as Pegasus.Narrator (KQ6): "Stone statues of Pegasus guard the old, crumbling temple." A winged horse like either Pegasus or Night Mare can be seen in inside the Castle of the Crown.Narrator (KQ6): "A galloping horse adorns the north wall." Pegasus (Non-Canon) The Pegasus are are a race of winged horses in The Silver Lining. These include Pegagus and Night Mare. References